I Want My Coffee
by thkq1997
Summary: All she wants was just a cup of coffee, but her days just keep turning better and better [ Post 66 ] [ Post A New Hope ]
1. I Want My Coffee

** I Want My Coffee!**

**A/N : Writing in total crack, no seriously, my sister has asked me to do this, because she doesn't want to read my sad stories, so this is a piece I came up once but I dumped it, this is like the order redeem ( sort of ) but this time it follow the cannon, so this Ahsoka in her mid 30s, after order 66, and the establishment of the new Jedi Order, so thank you Davis, for giving me the idea and all of you after reading this, please, I write angst too long… hope you guys like it? Yeah they won't like it, move on then!.**

The sky is clear today, as the first sunshine peak through the open air, and everyone started their days as like any other days, up in the sky it was so quiet.

But down on the ground, it's another story, one of them include A Togruta Jedi, and lots of angry drivers.

Obliviously, some idiot had drank too much last night, and crashed with another speeder, in the progress causing traffic jam.

Even with flying cars, the traffic didn't improve that much, people still crashing, and unlucky drivers in that morning just only can swear under their breath, and one Jedi slam her head on the controller, sighing.

It's Monday, just like every other Mondays, she went to work at the Jedi Temple, teaching the way of the force to the younglings, it was fun at those first days, then again, try doing it the whole week with crying younglings and noisy children who never, and ever listen to her whenever she tries to talk.

Sometime they even organized a group to efficient their chaos, an army of younglings

In her first days of teaching, she is a one woman army, and after promises of teaching them about lightsabers, and ice – cream, the war had won by her, yay!, until they started doing it again the next day.

She won the day, but she didn't win the conflict, yet.

And now, with her here stranded in the sea of speeders, sighed while looking at the tall towers of the rebuild temple, she wonders with reality and memories, of past and present.

So many unpleasant yet happy memories, a Jedi full of ambitions yet walks out of those steps, abandon her dreams in the process.

And now, when she steps back in those steps, leading down the endless hall to her class, chaos greeted her, a class fill with gifts of the force, gifts that she must show them how to use it the right way, or she might very well say hello to the next Sith which maybe sitting in her class.

So noble, but so darn hard to do, those kids are nightmares!, they haunt her days and nights, it's a miracle she didn't face palmed herself after all those chaos, and silliness those kids threw at her.

Parked her speeders, yes finally!, no wait, she didn't have any cup of coffee this morning, third sigh in the same morning, she made her way to the steps, and then into the large gate of the place that housed thousand of Jedi.

Walking toward the mess hall, the first thing she wanted to do was to have a cup of caf, freshen up her mind after a long night of La - La land, but the last thing she didn't expected was Barriss walking to her with a datapads in hand.

''Where have you been?, you're late!'' She said, while looking down at her datapad.

Stuck in a road full of angry drivers. Checked

Barriss scolding her about workplace's regulations. Checked

Oh, she wonders what's next, One of her student turned to the dark side?.

Before Ahsoka can explain anything, she was push by the older woman into exactly where she love and fear the most.

Oh great, a full grown Togruta, survivor of Order 66, Padawan of the Chosen One, afraid of kids, but they are not her normal every kids, but kind of kids that could turn her world upside down, literally.

She never ever gonna ask them to levitate her with their combined force power ever again, she thought they would just lift her up like a little off the ground, but she underestimate them and paid the price.

And threw up a lot that day, it's like her breakfast has magically disappear, oh wait, it DID!.

Before Ahsoka was all chaos, but without a cup of coffee, she isn't ready for this, but with the look that could froze Mustafar off from Barriss, she walks in ( More like running in ) and '' e- hem''

Today was weird, really weird, the children had somehow into their seats and ominously quiet infecting the whole class room, and the glare that could froze turned into something that could turn Ilum into a fire ball of the galaxy from Barriss, some kids shivered in fear.

Add her histories and her age, with some grey hairs on her, the new librarian/healing art technique's teacher, and Ahsoka's best friend ( Will explain that later ), could turned a formidable foe ( At least the kids thought so )

And she left, and the snickering erupted like a volcano, fourth sigh of the same morning, she pull out the class time table, while trying to cover to her mouth from her yawn.

Ok… first thing in the morning, lightsaber practice

She announced to the chaos that had just blows up like a bomb '' We have lightsaber lessons today ''

Quiet, scary quiet…..still quiet.

''YES! FINALLY!''suddenly firework of laughter echoed throughout the class, as they made their way out to the door, leaving the Togruta behind.

''I need some coffee'' yawning and following her band of misfits

'' When I grow up, I want to save the whole galaxy, and showing off my lightsaber's skills, get a lot of candies for saving and showing off my lightsaber's skills, and I will cut anyone who stands in my way if they don't give me candies and….er… showing my lightsaber's skill!''

The dark side is strong with this one….. …

It's going to be a long day, she run them through with the basics first, and that boy who announced earlier keep showing off his….skills

And get burned by the training saber.

Out of her band of misfits, 1 kid catch her attention her the most, mostly other students called her '' teacher's pet''

Luna, a Miraluka, the specie look almost like human, but born naturally blind, and strong with the force yadiyadayada, the point is she is a fast learner, she is quiet, she is peaceful, and she stand out from the rest of the band because she doesn't talk much.

''Ouch…'' That's the sound Ahsoka knew too well, well Luna just hit herself in a wall somewhere, blind help her have a stronger connection in the force, but the force doesn't help her avoid walls and columns.

Ok… what's next? Ah, her favorite because it's the only she could keep them quiet, meditation, yes, she hated it once, but now, look at her, even she had to admit.

A miniature version of Shaak Ti, and she's wearing sandals, yeah boots are soooo 15 years ago, and she loves to mediate now, ha in your face Skyguy!

Peace and quiet, still need some coffee but this is soooo good, groaning kids trying to be at their '' centers'' but meditate is only yourself can do and no one can't teach you, she understand '' Only yourself and can't teach you '' as '' ha, free sleeping time with paid!, take that kid Skyguy!''

Yeah they do get paid when they work here, they face danger every day and now with no attachments rule lifted, and they have a family to feed, and not everywhere will take a woman who can choke them to death if you don't paid them fully in, right?.

Beside, teaching kids the way of the force is great, very great, just great…..ah this pillow she sitting just great… it's very comfortable for her er…

Moving on….

She could get coffee now, but ominous silence took her away in its arms to La La land, due to the lack of coffee and of course, the temperature just nice.

If Barriss cached her, at least she dies happy.

When she woke up, by some miracle, she woke up along with the kids, and their classes was over, Mondays was always light on them, and she waved them goodbye before their parents took them away in their arms, or hands.

Yeah Jedi these days doesn't play '' Snatch and Grabs and scare the heck out of the parents '' anymore, if they don't want their babies to be Jedi, then the council will be fine with it, but in case their '' love of their life'' turned to the dark side, oh those parents should buy insurance now just to be safe.

She ran at fast as she can to the cantina, but some voice just keep ringing through her lekku, is that the force's voice, telling her of the future?, so exciting, mysterious the way of the force.

She listen to it closer, curiosity burning through her mind.

''Council's meeting in 5'''

Wow , it's so….. wait what?, it's that Barriss?

''And yes, this is Barriss, get up here now, or I will drag you here myself''

It was her com, how nice, half way to the cantina and now she is to double back to the elevator.

Ahsoka never like those meetings, it's not about wars like in her time, but how to improve the students of the force and alalalalalala, or blah blah blah…, throughout the meeting, some of them looking at her with smiles on their faces, and Luke is on a hologram form, but he can't see her, the other members tries to look away and hide their amusement.

What now?

Luke finished, and she ran head first to the elevator, before Barriss grab her arms like a vice versa.

I know we are friend, and sometime we do have some sis-mance ( like bro- mance), but this was too tight.

''Wait!'' Barriss said

''What?'' Ahsoka turned back and a finger from her friend came up to her cheek.

Barriss?, what are you doing?, force…no…. aagggggg

She closed her eyes

''What are you doing?, you got doodles all over your face''

What?, but she thought Barriss was going to….. is she finally lost it?, this is what old age do to her?, oh no, I need my therapist….

But I don't have one, so let's started to find one

She means Barriss had Cody but….

''Hello?, Coruscant to Ahsoka, still there?''

''I'm not dead you know''

''Good, now go get it wash''

Devilish Children, when she finally she get her hands on them she'll…..but the funny things that she CAN'T!

And there she thought the Sith was the one have problems with angry management.

Still need that coffee, that bitter yet sweet drink that Rex had introduced her to a ''few'' years ago, after some snickering from the passerby and some water, finally she can make her way to the cantina to get some caf.

''Sorry, we are out'' The cantina' lady said.

Maybe the will of the force is not stronger than sheer bad luck.

She sigh, bink bink bink!, fifth sigh of the day, a new record, yay!, her head on the table.

And a touch on her shoulder woke her from her scene of defeat, and it's was shocking to see who that is.

''Hi, Master Ti''

She didn't say anything, but in her hand was a plastic cup, and give the cup to the younger Togruta.

Ahsoka took it, and smell, it was amazing.

It was Coffee, yes!

She took a sip, and look up to see the older Togruta disappear in thin air.

The moon was shining brightly, and the stars were dancing slowly outside the windows, just she, her cup of coffee, and the wind, this is just nice…

Wait, the moon?, the stars?, what time it is?

9: 45 PM.

Having coffee in the evening, before bed time, coffee supposed to keep her from not sleeping, but now, oh great, just great.

''OH COME ON!''


	2. Viktor's Test

** Viktor's Test**

**A/N: Thank guys, at least I know my sense of humor is not that bad ****.**

It's a beautiful day.

It's a very beautiful day…

Ahsoka was smiling, more like grinning, that finally she could teach a young Padawan how to drive, his master was ill today, morning fever, so by the force Ahsoka was his replacement on his driver test today.

Jedi needs a lightsaber, skills, patience, and more likely a driver license to use at a very dire situation, such criminal who obviously doesn't surrender easy and ran.

Mostly on foot, but some with style, runs with boots, or with a class, a kniffing speeder, or heck, let screw the Jedi style, a spaceship.

So now, they will need to prepare their student to become the next generation '' Speed Racer'' both on foot and on air, and land.

Criminal on this reality ain't escape through the ocean anyway, that was just obviously show stupidity.

And today, it's both air and land, the boy looks confident, and Ahsoka too, finally she could get away from those kids! And let Barriss takes all the pleasure, hahaha oh this going to be the best Thursday ever!.

She signaled the boy to enter the speeder first, and ran through the list about the tests the boy have took, well that's surprised her, all enough to make it to this test, all 5.

Well probably nothing, let's get this over with; she got a cup of tea with her name on it waiting, and the rest of the day off.

On this beautiful day, her master's master decided to show up, in force ghost form anyway, well they dead, they have nothing to do but popping into people's life and scare the sheb out of them, but in time, eventually someone will get used to it.

''What wisdom do you bring me today Master Obi ?'' Her voice fills with lots of sarcastic tune.

''Ah, Wisdom, yes dear little'' Soka'', my wisdom for today, it's buckle your seat belts''

''That was easy, sure, I'm a grown up, I know?''

''No, let me finish '' snip'', And pray to your gods or the force that you will survive''

The look on the Togruta face was enough to make Obi Wan chuckle.

''You'll see, and Master Plo and Anakin said hi''

By some will of the kriffing force, they did say it.

''Hi'' and disappear, again, she stands corrected, scare the heck out of people if they are caught unprepared.

And Obi was gone, and her student standing dumbstruck beside her, eyes wide.

''Let's just go, ok?, no, don't ask me about it!''

Viktor sighed, and the enthusiasm appears in his face once again.

''Seat belts, ok checked, fuel, checked, holo- communicator, checked, mirror, checked…..''

''Can we just go?'' the boy asked irritated.

And Ahsoka can't say no, let's just get this done.

''OK, let's start slow, you know the basics right?, drive me to the Senate's building and back here, and ahhh !...'''

Yep, on all the force knows it, the boy put his whole force on the pedal.

Screaming Togruta, laughing human boy, and a smirking Obi Wan

Obi Wan said '' So?''

Ahsoka replied with'' Aaaaaaaah, I'm too old for this!''

''That was I thought'' and disappear.

This is like the whole '' Anakin and Obi Wan driving test again''.

So while the boy was using the force to avoid honking speeders and angry drivers, and walls!, Ahsoka decided to make peace with the force, breath, relax, and less screaming.

Still screaming but less, she's too young to die, but too old for this kind of driving.

Her master crashed multiple times, and still smiling, she well, the victim of that guy's crashing and still smiling with him back then though, but with age, that should be a problem.

It's a beautiful day with swearing from down below by the passing speeders.

When the boy made it to the Jedi Temple, his score which he made up was.

4 angry drivers

5 near miss

7 swearing from 5 different languages.

NEW HIGH SCORE!

And Ahsoka just calm, sitting in her seat and….meditate?

Well that call it make peace with the force, too calm, too quiet, the boy lost her screaming somewhere halfway.

''Master Soka?, are you ok?'' and let a finger poke on her right arms.

Her face becomes one with the panel, uh oh.

Well she make peace enough that she passed out, awesome, new high score, 1 passed out master! Yes!, oh no wait.

''Medics!'' the boy scream to the air.

The rest of the day, Ahsoka did spend her day, in the hall of healing, having daymares about a boy, speeders, Obi Wan smirking, Bantha burgers.

That goes the beautiful day.


End file.
